Only Time
by SnowyKitty
Summary: Sognfic.SongOnly Time.BitxLeena fic.Please read.


S.T.:This is my second zoid fic and it's a songfic.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Zoids or this song.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Only Time  
  
By:SnowyToni  
  
(Who can say where the road goes,where the day flows,only time...)  
  
(And who can say if your love grows,as your heart chose,only time...)  
  
Bit was in love...and he knew it.Whenever he looked at the red haired girl he would always think 'She's so beautiful...I wish I could tell her...I love her,'.He drove around and decided to go back.He saw Leena and blushed.  
  
"Why are you blushing Bit?I hope it's not because of something you did!"Leena said as she towered over him.  
  
"Uh...no.."Bit said as he walked out of the room.  
  
'Darnit!Why do I have to do that every time...I love you Bit...I can't tell you though,'Leena thought.  
  
'Why did I have to blush?I ruined everything,'Bit said as he walked off to his Liger Zero.  
  
(Who can say why your heart sighs,as your love flies,only time...)  
  
(And who can say why your heart cries,when your love lies,only time...)  
  
Bit went up to his Liger.  
  
"Hey bud..."Bit said.  
  
[What's troubling you?]Liger asked in a growl.  
  
"Leena...I...love her...but I can't tell her...I'm to..."Bit said.  
  
[Afraid?Just come right out and tell her,]Liger said roaring.  
  
"Your right!"Bit said as he confidently walked to the kitchen.  
  
He sighed as he walked and thought of what to say.He felt like he had a pain in his heart...he felt he had this pain because he never told her.  
  
'Uh...Leena...I just wanted to say...I love you,no...Leena...do you love me?No...'Bit thought.  
  
"Uh...Leena?"Bit asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What now?Hey!Did you eat my last...chip?"Leena asked as she clenched her fists.  
  
"No!No..I didn't,"Bit said.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something..."Leena said while calming down.  
  
"What?"Bit asked as he closed the door.  
  
"Do..you...love me?"Leena asked.  
  
"Uh..."Bit said surprised.  
  
"It's okay...if you...don't..."Leena said softly.  
  
"Uh...I mean we're friends an' all but...uh...no,of course not you know!"Bit said while getting nervous.  
  
"Right..okay.."Leena said while turning around.  
  
'Darnit!Why didn't I come out and say it?!'Bit asked while walking out and slapping himself.  
  
'Bit...doesn't love me?'Leena thought while tearing up.  
  
She ran to her room crying.  
  
(Who can say when the roads meet,that they might be in your heart...)  
  
(And who can say when the day sleeps,if the night keeps all your heart,...night keeps all your heart...)  
  
'Leena...I didn't mean it...I love you!I LOVE YOU LEENA!!'Bit shouted in his mind hoping to reach her some how.  
  
'I LOVE YOU LEENA!!...What?That...sounded...like...Bit!I love you too...Bit Cloud,'Leena said in reply.  
  
'I love you too...Bit Cloud...Leena?I did reach her!'Bit exclaimed in his mind.  
  
Bit walked to Leena's room and smiled.  
  
(Who can say if your love grows,as your heart chose,only time...)  
  
(And who can say where the road goes,where the day flows,only time...)  
  
Bit felt as though he loved her more than ever before and walked into her room.She had the same exact feeling towards Bit.They both smiled and Bit walked towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied...Leena,"Bit said as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"It's okay...Leena said while turning towards him.  
  
Bit hugged her and Leena hugged back.They both kissed.Bit held onto her tighter and firmer.Leena was surprised by this.  
  
"I-I've never had anyone to hug before..."Bit said as he softly cried.  
  
Leena felt a drip of water on her neck and also hugged him tighter.Bit cried some more as they both embraced each other tightly.They fell onto the bed and kissed.They both embraced each other again and Bit cried harder as he hugged Leena.  
  
(Who knows?Only time...)  
  
(Who knows?Only time...)  
  
Bit and Leena fell asleep while embraced.Bit had tear stains on his cheeks and Leena had them too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S.T.:I accept flames.Just don't be too harsh.Please R&R. 


End file.
